In Wine There Is Truth
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.
1. Chapter 1

The massive hills were vibrant, a hue of light moss and shimmering that the two youth began to tumble down its towering structures with thunderous laughs that boomed through the small village nearby. "I think we've angered my mother again, haven't we?", the first one said, a soft feminine sound. She turned to her companion, her most faithful and loyal friend in the entire world. He was brushing away tiny pieces of grass and grime from the wrinkled black cloth of his knees. He glanced to her when he realized there was no point in his actions; he looked filthy. A grin stretched itself across his lips when he saw that she appeared even more horrid than he. Her already worn gown was disastrous, covered in wet soil and patches of smut. He watched as she attempted to remove dirt from her auburn hair and clicked his tongue loud enough that she huffed and threw her arms down in frustration. "I am in no state to face her shouts." Sighing, she began a slow walk back to their cottage, a compact house ready to collapse at any given moment. "William?" He gave her a low grumble in response, his long black hair wet and greasy with substances unknown. "Where's your father? At the whorehouse again?"

His shoulders fell a little rigid but he nodded. "Most definitely for the rest of the night." The girl clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Mother won't yell if you're staying with me. How quaint. We can stay late too, mind you." She rambled until they reached home. Unfortunately, an older woman stood at the foot of the door, her long arms crossed in irritation. "Oh dear," William uttered, feeling his friend shrinking back against him in slight fear of what was to come. The weather was warm with gusts of wind occasionally drifting into the spaces opened by windows. He waited and heard the sound of footsteps in the household, clearly Clarissa's father.

"Where in heaven's name have you been?" The stern voice was shaking in rage. Clarissa was silent yet she remained staring into her mother's orbs, a little more than defiant. "Clarissa, you answer me this instant, young lady. Look at you! Covered in dirt!"

"I was simply playing. It is not my fault nor my wrong that nature must intervene." William scoffed and tried to cover his laugh with a hacking cough.

Her mother growled, loud and fierce. "Quit with that tongue. I expect better from you. How dare you speak to me like that? All morning your sister has been cooking with me and helping with the chores while you have been 'playing'!"

Clarissa's hands fisted. "Oh, don't bother! I will never be like her so do not urge me to. I am going into my room and William is staying too so you had better not make a fuss!" And her small figure stomped past the larger one, her fiery curls of hair shaking.

William remained outside, fighting back a reoccurring smile. He tried not to look at the older version of Clarissa. She looked tired after the altercation with her daughter. Instead, she peered at him with softened eyes and nodded her head. "No matter how much I try, that girl is a wildfire." She stared at the sky above for a few moments, her palms holding a wet towel. She was probably cleaning before they had arrived. "Come in, Will. I am a bit exhausted and I could use less of a temper from Clarissa since you are here." They walked inside and he had to duck his head abruptly for his height was taller than the actual door.

 **xx**

"Pottage again?" The large man bellowed, patting his grumbling stomach. "Jocelyn, my dear. Where is the fish? The meat?" He was smiling, sitting on the ground where a ratty table was set. He was always at the top of the table. The king of the house. His wife tucked her strands of hair into a bun and settled herself beside him.

"Bring in the meat and then I will cook it, Luke. Clarissa will capture some fish for us tomorrow. Come on, Aline. Grab that bowl and fill it up, dear." They began to alternate tiny plates of food amongst themselves. William waited for the soup to grow a little colder so that he could drink it. He felt Clarissa shift beside him. She was silent as her father spoke about the farmers nearby. Every time Will found himself in their house, he usually always heard stories about the neighbors. Some good. The rest mostly gossip. Luke was at the center of it all. He was a gigantic man, the biggest from miles around. He worked as a farmer. Gathering herbs and plants for those who wished to purchase in the village. He was a funny fellow, joking more than he was ever serious.

William grabbed a slice of the cut radish and felt the brush of Aline's finger against his. He pulled away quickly and noticed that she didn't give a sign of attention, her dark brown eyes glued to her mother who was speaking about some of the other girls in the neighborhood. She looked nothing like Clarissa. Her hair was a light brown, straight and usually let down elegantly. For a couple of peasants, Aline appeared better off than anyone else. "I will be in my room. Call or shout if you need me, mother." Clarissa stood abruptly, not bothering to speak to the rest of them. Except she nudged him with her foot before sauntering off. Like he unfailingly did, he followed soon after.

 **xx**

Clarissa shared a room with Aline. Yet Aline slept on a mattress in her mother's room now. So the closet sized space was usually empty other than the two of them. Will found Clarissa drawing on the cracked and already wrecked wall. Her paints were scattered on the ground. They weren't really paints. Just things she made out of dirt and a bunch of other materials found on the streets. He sat, crossing his legs so there was still room for her to move. "You seem a bit off today. I do not suppose it has something to do with what your mother said?" His deep voice echoed. Low and curious. She dropped her hands down and he noticed blue and brown colors dripping from her skin.

"Suppose it is, Will. Every time I try to help, I seem to blow the roof off this hut. I am tired of being constantly reminded of Aline's perfection. I am nothing like her. I will never be." She gathered her little cups and pushed them aside. Her large green eyes watched him, waiting for an answer. He shrugged. "I wish you could speak more. It is a bore pondering what you are thinking. Some of the time tiring. Can I not understand you?"

He rolled his eyes at her conclusion and flicked her forehead. "You never bore me, you foolish girl. Is it not enough that I am here?" She beamed, her face lighting brilliantly enough that it nearly dimmed the oil lamp beside them.

"Let us slumber. My legs ache from that hill. It nearly broke me." He chuckled and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over the two of them. Her hair spread across the cotton pillow and landed on his eyes. In annoyance, he pushed her head forward and listened to her giggle.

"Pleasant dreams William."

"The same to you."

 **xx**

They both scrambled awake to the sound of trumpets sounding. Clarissa leaped forward, her eyes bleary and her legs almost stumbling if it weren't for William's grace who was able to push her ahead. They ran to the front of the house, finding Luke, Aline, and Jocelyn already outside. The villagers were all whispering, their words muffled and barely understood. Someone was in the center of the small area and Clarissa shoved a few of the neighbors aside without a word so that she could get a better glimpse. Will was behind her. She scanned the small houses and her eyes landed on four knights. Her eyebrows rose. Knights of the high King. They were wearing full armor, glistening from the shining sun's rays. A few horses were set aside to a corner. The men looked powerful, their shoulders broad. She had never seen any of the kingdom's royals before. She waited eagerly like everyone else.

One stepped forward and tugged a scripture that was tied behind his mount. He unrolled the paper and began to read, loud and clear for all to hear. She leaned forward. _"The time has come, villagers of Sidereal. The King has been ill for years now and you are aware that death must take its course. His majesty has one last request for the people of his kingdom. His son shall take the throne. He shall rule you. Become your guardian. In a fortnight, Jonathon Wayland will be announced amongst your lips as the ruler of this nation. Festivities and sacrifices shall be given in his name."_ He took a breath. Began again through the silence of the streets.

 _"King Micheal has asked for a wife. One who will fit his young and powerful son. From all ranges of the country and even outside of its borders, he implores the women of all areas to enter this tournament. Meant to challenge on all aspects of a woman's nature. Skill, beauty, knowledge and so forth. We, the knights of the King shall escort all who wish to compete. For a year, these women will stay unless voted out by further judgement. Families, stay resilient. The journey is long and ill fated. Choose and decide for when the night comes and the birds halt their singful chirping, we begin on our path."_ The knight stopped. He put the scroll away, somewhere underneath the protection of his covering. He performed a small salute and sauntered slowly to his companions.

Clarissa heard the soft cries of residents who mourned the soon to be loss of King Micheal. She watched an old woman sob on the ground, her gray hair shaking. Mostly, she noticed the men of Sidereal staring at their daughters. Their expressions were emotional as if trying to figure out if a family member was going to leave soon. She turned her gaze to Jocelyn. Found her speaking to Aline. Aline was wiping her face, nodding briskly. "Will?" She knew he was beside her.

"What do you make of this?"

She felt him move behind her. Aware that the crowd of people had irritated him. "Load of rubbish." The absurdity of his words made her laugh and she earned a few sharp stares in advance. She shrugged.

"Come on. Let us hunt. We need to eat something. I suppose fish will do. If we are lucky, a plump rabbit will taste delicious." They moved away from the source of mass attention and picked up their weapons from the hut. Making sure her mother was still preoccupied, they quietly found themselves in the secluded forest. Clarissa smiled. Stretched her arms.

Her bow was used plenty but when she felt its flexible material, her chest soared. She fingered the arrow. Sharp and thin. She pulled it backwards and trudged silently with William, scanning the trees and bushes for potential meals. They found nothing for the first minutes. Then Will managed to stab a squirrel with his sword. A bit of a bloody mess but Clarissa was too distracted by something else. She hungrily peered at the skinny rabbit sitting on the mossy ground. She ushered for William to go to the other side just in case her arrow missed. Fat chance of that occurring. Her breathing was warm and rapid. She tried to steady herself. She pointed the arrow at the poor animal's head. Allowed her fingers to slip back.

Swift.

"William! It was a sure hit! Oh, mother will be proud tonight." She rushed to the dead body and grabbed it by the ears. A little blood dribbled from the small puncture. She showed the rabbit to Will who shook his head. He hated seeing dead things or anything bloody. Upon his dislike, she announced their victory and scurried home, excitement mounting at the thought of what her father might praise her for.

When they arrived, the groups of people had disassembled, moving back to their respective jobs and homes. A few stayed outside, observing the knights in all their glory. Afternoon came. The sun became more transparent. Clarissa saw a young girl talking to her parents. She made out the words 'I want to go'. She looked away quickly. They slipped inside and found the room oddly silent. The family had set the table. They were sitting in their usual spots. Jocelyn kissed Aline's head. "Look, mother! A rabbit. I've caught a rabbit! And William has captured a squirrel!" Luke glanced up as if he was in a daze. His small eyes met her face and she saw this emptiness she would never forget. No one responded to her. William dropped the dead animals to the ground.

"What is going on? Has something happened?" She asked, her shoulders rising with her tone. The air was filled with tension, enough that her mother began to cry. Luke held her, his large arms enveloping her thin body.

"Mother!" This time she screamed, her lips furiously frowning. She turned to look at all of them, waiting for some sort of explanation. William held her arm. She was shaking with worry and her mind was reeling with all thoughts possible.

It was Aline who spoke. "Clarissa, I am leaving. I intend to compete to wed the future King. I depart tonight. It is my decision."

William caught the younger of the two as she staggered backwards. She sucked in a breath. Luke looked at her. He didn't argue the statement. The wrinkles on his tan forehead were harder to look at now. His mouth was formed in a tight line, like it wasn't there at all. She had always been closer to her father than her mother. He was the one who taught her how to fight, taught her how the bow and arrow could be the most powerful instruments in the world. She listened to his advice better than anyone else's. This time, he shook his head barely and she caught sight of the movement knowing it held the magnitude of the universe. They had all accepted it. She tried to move but Will had a strong hold on her. He whispered into her ear, his voice almost relaxing, "Do not rush to action. Listen, Clarissa." She did not heed his warning nor his suggestion.

"How could you?" The question was strong and forbidding. She felt betrayed. Her heart was thudding violently in her chest. She could see her fingers trembling. White spots dotted her vision. Her sister would leave. An entire year of separation. What was to come next?

"I must." Aline was always quiet, even as a child. She preferred older company rather than the children who ran playfully outdoors. She favored the people with stories to tell. Lives lived out. Despite her lack of friendship with others, she loved Clarissa. She was the older sister, the set example. She was not silent with her. She spoke. She played. She hugged. She kissed. With Clarissa, new colors were discovered and she felt like a rare jem found in the deep depths of the ocean.

"What do you mean, sister? Leave us? How can you say you must when you have a choice?" It felt good releasing some of the strain from her body. She pulled away lightly from William and he gave a questioning glance as if asking if it was time for him to go. She shook her head no.

Aline was staring at mother and father. Her orbs looked sad but her shoulders were held with such confidence, it was difficult to tell what she felt. "Do you remember what I told you when we were children? At the pond we used to gaze at, Clarissa?"

Her face turned white, realization flickering through her features. She called back that time, her mind going back to its origins.

 _"What do you want, 'Line?" She splashed her feet into the water, laughing when it tickled her toes._

 _Aline stood outside the large body of water. She peered at her sister with some sympathy. "What do you mean?"_

 _The village was quiet. The air humid around them. It was night and the moon and the stars were their friends. The two sisters had managed to escape from the hut again to play._

 _Clarissa grinned, all teeth. "Father says I can be a warrior. He taught me how to use a sword today. Sister, you should have seen me. You would be so proud!"_

 _Aline could not help her dimples from displaying. She sat carefully on the ground, making sure her clothing would not get filthy. "Of course, I am proud. I am your sister. Your-"_

 _"Hero, I know." The impatience showed in her voice but the younger girl was still beaming softly, pushing her curls away from her cheeks._

 _"I suppose I would like to be a leader."_

 _Clarissa scrunched her eyebrows. "A leader? A leader in what?"_

 _The brown haired girl shrugged. She appeared to be thinking. "I do not know now but I would like to help people."_

 _"Help people? I want to help too! That is why I will become a warrior!" She feigned a lion stance and roared a high pitched girlish sound that did not at all resemble a growl. Aline giggled and they both covered their mouths with their palms so that their parents would not catch them._

"What does that-that has nothing to do with what you have said." Her bottom lip trembled and she tried her best to be strong.

Aline waited a moment before finally speaking. "Do not be so dense, Clarissa." Her voice was cold. Not at all like the times they shared when they were young and innocent. "A leader. Someone who commands. This is my opportunity. This is what I want. I can become queen and if I compete and lose, then so be it. At least I would have tried. Do not blame my dreams for getting in the path of what we are."

"What we are? We are sisters. We are family. I do not understand. Explain it to me 'Line." It was the first time she had uttered the nickname since their early days. Aline's eyes widened and she looked equally surprised.

She rose, tall and graceful. She almost appeared angelic. "I will not explain to you further, sister. Time has neared. I have already spoken to the guards. They have allowed family to accompany me. You will not be separated from me if that is truly your only concern."

Clarissa blinked. "We can come? All of us?"

"Mother and father will stay. They need to take care of what they have grown. If you wish to remain with them, then do so. If not, horses are set for the riding near the inn."

Jocelyn wiped her face with her own dress, covered in food stains and dirt. "Be strong, my dear." She stood and lifted her hands to her daughter's face. She kissed her cheek and Aline could feel the salt of her tears on her skin.

"I will. I was raised by you, mother. How can I be anything else?" The statement made Jocelyn laugh, through the emotions taking over her. Luke managed a smile.

Clarissa observed, as if from afar. She felt isolated. Like she was behind bars they could not possibly see. William was looking at her. She did not dare meet his eyes. All her feelings and thoughts would be revealed.

Aline took a very small sack. Old and nearly ripped. In it were the little clothes she owned, delicately folded. "Vale." She brought her hand forward in a tiny wave. A little farewell. She walked out the wooden door, to the open.

"Wait!" Clarissa ran to catch up to her sister's fast pace. She did not notice she was crying until Aline smiled. A genuine smile. The first she had seen in years.

"What is with you, Clarissa? You are a warrior!" She embraced her, deep and warm. Aline's arms looped around her waist, her head tucking into her shoulder. She smelled like flowers and night air.

"I am coming with you." Aline tugged away from her in startlement.

"Pardon?"

"I meant what I said. I am coming with you. William shall come too."

Aline's face searched hers, trying to catch if there was anything else occurring in her mind. "It is only family that can go. William cannot-"

Clarissa waved her fingers dismissively. "He will. I will simply say he is my brother. Mother and father will agree, I assure you."

Aline pursed her lips. She turned so that her back faced Clarissa. "Do what you please, sister. I will travel with the knight. You travel with William."

The youngest uncertainly regarded her sister's footsteps, going further away from her no matter how fast she scampered.

 **xx**

 **[review. new story. 'vale' means goodbye.]**


	2. Chapter 2

"They're not gonna catch us.

We're on a mission from God" (The Blues Brothers).

"Well, it seems as if things have changed now." His eyes followed the back of Aline as she trudged to the knights. There was something oddly prideful about her. Her shoulders were straightened and her chin was raised high. William finally glanced to Clarissa. She was wiping her eyes. He brought his hand to her shoulder. She released a breath, shaking her head from experiencing any other emotion.

"Let us go to my mother and father. Afterwards, we will seek your father." Something sparked in his eyes at the mention of his only parent. But he did not say anything. Instead, the two silently made their way to the tiny cottage, each step weighing more than the last.

They found Clarissa's mother and father holding one another in what looked like a deep embrace. Luke peered up. He smiled gently at his daughter, but his blue orbs were unnaturally red. "I suppose you shall follow her, my dear?" It wasn't even a question. It was an expectation. Clarissa whimpered, the first human sound she had made that day. She scampered to her father, throwing her face into his warm shoulder. He was quietly laughing, his weary hands brushing her strands of hair.

"My goodness. Has my little warrior grown soft? We can not have that, can we?" Clarissa tugged away from him and turned to her mother.

"What shall you do without us?"

Her mother's lips widened into a small grin. She straightened the wrinkled cloth she was wearing. "Do not fear, Clarissa. There was a time before you and your sister were born." She winked in Luke's direction. "We were quite the team then." The pair chuckled and even Clarissa managed a nod of head.

"Come on," Clarissa's mother began to take her daughter out of the room. "Let us prepare you. You have got a long ways to go."

Luke ran his fingers across his hair. He sighed. "It seems that my daughter has dragged you onto another journey, Will."

William tried for a smile. "Yes. I suppose you are right."

Luke lifted his hand and William took it.

The two men gazed at one another, one older and experienced, the other young and uncertain. "Take care of her, will you?" All she has is you."

William blinked. "She has her family. She has always had her family."

Luke looked particularly sad. He clicked his tongue. "No." There was something so certain about the way he said it. "Above all, you are the arrow to her bow. Do not forget it."

 **x**

"I am sorry. I had not known finding your father would be such a difficult task." They were walking towards the horses and the knights, Will's head tucked downwards.

"I expected it." Was all he said. Clarissa frowned and reached her hand to take his. She felt the tension in his body then. Perhaps he did want to say goodbye to a man who had not cared for him his entire life.

The knights, at their arrival, nodded and offered short salutes. One of them glanced to Clarissa and asked, "Competing?"

"No, my brother and I are accompanying my sister, Aline."

He glanced from her to Will. "You share no resemblance." Clarissa shifted from foot to foot and before she could respond, Aline made her way to the group.

"It seems my sister has forgotten to explain to you. William comes from a different father." The knight still looked skeptical, but upon further review he whispered something to his mates and did not ask any more questions.

Clarissa grinned in relief and turned to thank Aline, but her sister was already atop a horse, away from her.

"Let us go." It was William who pulled her to a horse. She brushed her hand against the horse's mane and laughed when he made a noise of comfort.

"Which of us shall go first?" Clarissa eyed the villagers who would journey with her. Only seven women had volunteered and their family members followed suit in an attempt to stay with them.

William shrugged. "You ride first. I feel as if I will sleep at any moment."

Clarissa studied him, tilting her head to the side. "Are you alright?" Beside them, the others were on their horses, whispering to one another. She latched onto the horse and lifted herself upwards with a grunt. She felt William shift behind her.

"I am fine." She didn't believe him. She turned as much as she could while on the horse. He was staring back at Sidereal, at the villagers who stood watching them. They looked hopeful and a little emotional. A few children waved and giggled. Clarissa swallowed the hot ball in her throat. She placed her hand on William's chest. In an instant, he looked to face her, eyes wide and frozen.

"This is our home. We will come back." She assured him. He sucked in a breath and gave her a barely noticeable nod. Clarissa faced forward just as Will's arms circled her waist. She leaned back against him, listening to the rapid beat of his heart.

The trumpets sounded again, this time signalling departure. Clarissa peered around her, searching for Aline. She found her older sister along the front, riding behind a knight.

She wondered what she was thinking about. Was she sad? Hopeful? Did she think she had a chance against hundreds of other women? Was she happy that her sister was coming with her? Clarissa could never tell. She whirled to their village one last time, hoping to catch a glimpse of her family. When she found nothing of the sort, she led the horse with its reigns, beckoning it away from her only home.

 **xx**

It took Will just a few minutes for him to fall asleep. She worried for him. He never slept easily. His body slumped against hers and his head leaned into the crook of her neck. She was careful with the horse, making sure he avoided any holes or stones on the ground. She didn't want William awakening too soon.

No one spoke as they rode on. The knights occasionally looked back at their passengers but never uttered a word. Aline was ahead of them all. Clarissa had tried to catch up to her, but her sister was determined to be left alone. Only some rays from the sun struck their bodies, yet the winds of a coming winter sent shivers to her skin.

She hoped her mother and father were cooking the animals she had caught. There would be enough food to last the two of them for at least a week. After that, she didn't know. She stared at the road they were taking. This would be the first winter she would be spending away from Sidereal. She was going to Alicante. She sighed, placed Will's arms around her waist again and kept her hands there, as if he was the only thing anchoring her to reality.

 **xxx**

Night fell. William awoke, his eyes tired and his lips a thin line. The group settled on the ground where the knights set a small fire and passed soft cloths to everyone that served as blankets. Clarissa rose up and hurried to Aline. It was the only time she could speak to her before the journey continued. Her sister was unbraiding her hair, pulling the strands into a low hold of a ponytail. "Aline?" She asked.

She glanced up, but her face remained neutral. "Clarissa. How are you?"

Clarissa sat beside her. "Fine. A bit tired. Are you nervous?"

Aline raised her eyebrows. "Why would I be nervous?"

The response made Clarissa's cheeks redden. "I do not know. I was just thinking..."

"Yes?"

"This competition seems ruthless. You must feel something towards it."

Aline shrugged, rubbing her hands together. "I suppose I feel anxious. I am not afraid, though. I know what I am putting myself through. You do not have to doubt me."

Clarissa scrambled closer to her. "I was not doubti-"

"It is no matter. The rest are sleeping. I shall follow suit."

Clarissa's eyes lowered. She watched Aline lie on the ground, a blanket atop her body. If they were younger, Aline would have invited her to sleep alongside her. They were not younger, so Clarissa sauntered to Will, who was warming his hands to the fire.

"Did you sleep well?"

William's face was illuminated with orange and red brilliance. She nudged his shoulder. "No." He answered her honestly.

She frowned. "Why? Was it the horse?"

He moved away from the fire and laid on the ground, ignoring the blanket next to him. "No. I was thinking about my father."

"Your father?" Clarissa whispered, shifting her body near his.

"It is nothing, after all. I just feel a bit lost without the village behind us."

Clarissa stared at him. He turned his body to face her. "You always say the right thing. I do not know how to make you feel any better."

William moved his hand to her face. Her eyelids hovered shut. He touched her freckles and tucked her hair behind her ear."Talk to me. I have already slept earlier. Keep me company for the night."

She smiled, "I can do that." She inched closer to him, bringing her head to his chest. His arm found its way around her. He smelled like something sweet, fruit or maybe wood. His body was warm and she touched his forehead against hers.

"Are you that cold?" He asked her, smirking slightly.

She grew flustered, her face pink. "No." It came out weak and quiet.

He laughed, his body shaking with hers. "I was only yanking your tail, Clarissa. I love it when you are close to me too."

He shut his awhile, they did not speak. "Can you believe it?" She asked him.

"Believe what?"

"Wehere we are going. Alicante."

"I believe it. I just do not believe what we will go through."

"What do you mean?"

He drew circles on her back with his index finger. "We are not royals. To them, we are peasants. Your sister may be a competitor, but we are just her family."

"You sound bitter about them."

"About who?"

"The royal family. The whole lot of them."

His eyes found hers. They were a deep, luminous blue. Icy glaciers framed with think eyelashes. "I suppose it is because we have depended on our own in Sidereal. We did not need to be governed."

She nodded. "I see what you are getting at."

He pursed his lips, observing her. "You look sleepy." There was amusement in his voice.

She yawned. "Good night, William."

"Good night, Clarissa."

 **xxxx**

Clarissa opened her eyes to the feeling of fingers in her hair. She made a sound and pushed aside the hand on her head. William laughed. "Wake up. Come on. We must be off."

Reluctantly, she rose to her feet and took the canteen of water a knight offered. She threw the liquid on her face and wrapped her hair into a braid. "Does that please you, my lord?" She asked sarcastically, throwing a punch at Will's shoulder.

This time, Will rode the horse first, Clarissa holding onto him. With a light trot, the horse galloped on.

 **xxxxx**

 **[a/n]: Here you go. By the way, for those that are asking, this IS a Clace story. You must understand Will and Clary's relationship to know what will happen in the future. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
